Electricity may be delivered to electricity consumers via an electrical grid, which may produce power in one or more phases (e.g., 1-phase, 2-phases, 3-phases, etc.). An electrical load, which consumes electricity, may vary based on, for example, demands of one or more consumers. Load balancing in multi-phase power distributions systems has proven to be challenging.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.